We Will Be Teenagers
by urharmony
Summary: Emma,Manny,Ellie&Paige go to an all girls school and finds out the teachers want to go KOED.They team up with boys Sean,Craig,Spin,Jay&Derek to ruin that idea. Might they want to take back what they've done though? Major Semma! some Cranny&Spaige.
1. The girl school

The girl school Academy of Harvey is very organized.

They were so organized that there is a group of girls who keep the school going, like looking after it.

They live in Dorm room 218. They are all 16 years old; totally different from another but couldn't be any closer.

Emma Nelson, she was the type who was really pretty and blonde, she was also very smart.

Manny Santos, the long hair brunette who loved to be wild and open. These two were like sisters and always depended on another…plus their other two best friends who also live in the door room with them.

Paige Michael-Chuck, the popular blonde bimbo you'd see every day twirling her hair and such, but going to this school actually made her a bit more smart. She was still Daddy's princess though.

Then there was Ellie Nash, the gothic girl. The one who had to take this school more serious than others because she couldn't wear all black until school sessions were out.

This school had uniforms. You'd have to wear a blue quilt and a white blouse. Not to mention there's other girls in the Dorm who have the same rules.

Weekends were fun though, why wouldn't it be? A Dorm without parents? Free as a bird because they were some place at home.

The school was there home now.

But they couldn't complain, nope…these girls were best friends and considered another family.

They all helped another will problems, Ellie's father is at war and her mothers a drunk…the girls show Ellie tons of love which she returns also.

Paige was raped by a St.Andrews boy. Another academy only with all boys. You see, once a month either St. Andrews boy's come or Franz School for boys come for a school dance. But the girls helped Paige pull through and she's back to bouncing her hair around.

Anyways, then there was Manny who would always get her heart broken. She was easy to love but not be loved by…fragile you might say. But her friends will always be there in the end.

For Emma? Well she was going through her problem right now. Anorexia. An eating disorder she just can't get over…no one knows though. That's her little secret.

This is Harvey School. An academy for girls ONLY….right?


	2. The Teachers and Friends

Homeroom was with Mr.Gat, but he made all the students call him Tracker.

He was their favorite teacher, least was Mr.O (Mr.Orlander), he was a pervert. Checked out every single girl in the school.

Then there was the English teacher Mr- well the girls called him Jesse if he liked it or not because it was weird calling him Mister. He looked to young.

"you know…" drifts Emma sitting at her desk, all girls in uniforms "If this is a school for girls, why are there guy teachers too?" she asks, Ellie rolls her eyes smiling.

"Em, are you becoming a lesbian?" she teased and Ellie received a slight glare.

"It's a fact" Emma said "I just don't get it is all" she confirms.

"who cares" Manny gawked Jesse at his desk "He's too die for, just like every other male" she shrugs "It's life…guys are going to be there if you like it or not…I like it" she smiled proudly.

"I agree with Emma" Paige filed her nails at her desk "it makes us look bad, like hypocrites" she admits. Paige shared a satisfied smile with Emma.

"I think he's kind of interesting" Ellie watched Jesse go help some other girls with homework and smiled a bit.

Paige sees this and shakes her head "If you want an affair with a teacher, go see Mr. O" she knew of it. They once had a secret relationship.

"Ew" Ellie wrinkled her nose with the girls and points at Paige "that's more your thing" she jokes.

Paige joins the laughter "Yeah, he was pretty gross…me and my dirty ways" she gets back to work with all of them.

The bell rang for second period and Manny walked beside Emma holding there books down the hallway

"So…" drifts Manny "I'm going to the Franz dance…are you?" she questions.

Emma gave her a look "No, I hate those guys" she confirms.

"Oh come on, you have to at least be happy it's not the St. Andrews boys, for ours and Paige's sake" Manny reminds.

Emma huffs then smiled "You're right, fine. I'll go"

Manny squeals hugging her tight and lets go "Besides…you only hate them cause most of them are trouble makers…but isn't that the hot part? I love bad boys" she groaned.

"Manny" laughs Emma "You love all boys" she took off running and laughing at Manny who chased her after she gasped.


	3. Break out Today

Now you can see just how bad the guys are at the Franz School. Some sat out in the back of the school skipping class and just hanging out.

Fire works were exploding everywhere and Derek and Spinner ran laughing hard as a huge tree branch fell and almost hit Jay who dodged it quickly.

"Shit man!" Jay yells at them but they couldn't stop laughing.

Craig and Sean joined in laughing and leaned on a wall and opened their beers, Sean threw Jay one and then Spinner, then to Derek.

"Um…what if Mr.Raditch finds us?" Derek protests

"Oh…" pouts Sean in a mock tone "what if Mister Raddy catches us" he rolled his eyes at Derek and just drank all of his.

"It's why we are behind the school you idiot" Jay said and crushes his beer to throw it away.

The can kept rolling until a foot stopped on it and crushed it even more.

"Woops" Spinner whispers staring at the person.

Raditch.

Raditch points at each of them "all of you…" he drifts "come with me" he demands guided them inside the big dorm…not as big as the girls dorm school though…but that school was in Toronto, they were a half an hour away.

They all sat in his office sitting side by side in boredom and staring up as Raditch kept lecturing them like always…they were the most trouble makers in the school.

"You know what?" yells Raditch "You are not coming with us to Harvey's school for the dance" he confirms.

Spinner faked a gasp and Derek put a shocked face on, Craig laughs as Sean leans forward.

"Those girls, all of them? Their so stuck up…this isn't a punishment Mr.R" taunts Sean with a smirk.

Jays mouth drops "Man, I like them…I haven't had sex for 2 months" he exclaims, the guys roll eyes at him or sent glares.

Raditch folds arms eyeing each one "You're going" he smiled and they groaned "Matter of fact…you are going to help set up the dance"

They won't to protest but Raditch shut them all up.

"Get packing…you leave Thursday…Dance is on Friday…have fun" he taunts them and leaves the office.

Jays nods smiling liking this idea but frowns when all his friends glared over.

_Late night  
Long day  
Somehow it's never quite enough  
And maybe  
I'm lazy  
It's been so long sometimes I feel like giving up_

So now I'm staying up all night  
Cause I'm trying to understand  
Why I feel like I've been stuck here forever  
I'll break out today  
I'm throwing my life away  
You don't even know  
I'll break out today  
I'm throwing my life away  
You don't even know

Maybe  
I'll get through  
Just one more day of feeling dumb  
I don't think  
I need to  
Get over this until I feel like growing up

So now I'm staying up all night  
Cause I'm trying to understand  
Why I feel like I've been stuck here forever  
I'll break out today  
I'm throwing my life away  
You don't even know  
I'll break out today  
I'm throwing my life away  
You don't even know

I'll break out today  
I'm throwing my life away  
You don't even know  
I'll break out today  
I'm throwing my life away  
You don't even know


	4. Here it is

Emma walked with Ellie outside splashing through the puddles the rain made and laughed with another.

"Come along girls" Mrs. Kwan calls them with the rest of the class, they laugh catching up until noticing Manny and Paige pop their heads out of their room window.

"Emma! Ellie!" yells Paige to get their attention, they look up.

"Mrs.H wants us to set up the party tonight, for tomorrow!" calls Manny and Ellie nods to Emma.

"Kay!" they yell back and giggle running back inside and not noticing the black car roll up in the parking lot.

The driver stopped his car and turned to the guys that didn't look so happy.

"Alright" the driver says with a fake smile "Have fun boys"

They just grunt and mumble grabbing bags and went out of the car to eye the girls school and drag themselves to the front door.

"you must be the juveniles" said Mrs. H as a joke as she walked over to them, they just share odd looks but end up nodding. "I'll bring you to the guest rooms, you can join dinner at the council table" she confirms.

She walked them inside the dorm and the girls were starting to run screaming now seeing there were boys in the dorm house.

"Mrs.H!" yelps a girl shutting her door for privacy.

The boys share looks and hold in their laughs.

"You could of told us there was boys here" huffs another girl leaning against a wall.

Some even gawked the guys and 2 even leaned on their doors as a welcome thingy…I guess. Well, they were sluts basically

"Mia, Amy…please go I'm trying to escort the boys into their rooms" Mrs. H said.

Amy smirked sizing them up and eyes Sean twice or more, Jay nudges him and Sean smirked back to shake his head.

"We were just saying hi" Mia shrugs simply and eyes them when they leave.

The guys enter a pretty nice room with 5 beds set up, a television, a big rug and dressers for them to put their clothes and belongings in.

"This is it" Mrs. H says holding the door

"We're only here for a night" Derek gawked the room.

"Mhm" Mrs.H just says and slams the door behind her.

They guys gave awkward jesters and shrug laying on their beds and unpacking.

"6:00 is dinner" Spinner reminds.

"3 hours of sleep" groans Sean getting comfortable and shutting his eyes.


	5. Original Prankster

"Did you hear?" Manny put a red top on with a jean skirt "guys are here for the night"

"Guys are also here on Friday" Ellie flicked her head, Emma giggles a bit as Paige was reading a magazine on her bed.

"I heard they are really hot though" Manny said, Emma got up and went to her, she wore jeans and a black string top.

"Manny, guys who smell like sweat and cigarettes, who spray paint on your very own wall, guys who take you to jail for a date…are not hot" she laughs and the other girls join in.

"Not all are like that though" Manny combed her hair sitting on her bed.

"All guys are like that" Ellie said and huffs "No ones perfect though" she admits.

The girls push the subject away as they walked to the dinner area where it was a huge room, the walls wore made out of classic wood, lights above and nice tables with food and plates already on it.

"Being on the council, we'll probably have to sit with them" breaths Emma as they waited for Mrs.H to announce dinner before they ate.

Paige, Ellie, Emma and Manny glance to the girls sitting at the ends of the tables.

"They'll keep them away from us" Ellie said rolling her eyes at Amy and Mia.

2 sluts of school.

They gave fake smiled until Amy sits up "Oh lala…look at him, he's so hott" she gawks.

"They all are" Mia laughs with her "Sept that Derek guy…he looks a tad bit scrunny"

They friends share look and ignore the sluts to look over and see the group of boys.

Sean led the guys obviously looking like the leader of the group. He had long charming hair, a smugly smirk, blue pierce eyes and he wore baggy jeans with a white wife-beater.

Jay was obviously the player of the group wearing his hat backwards and winking at some girls he was checking out. He wore baggy jeans also but with a black jacket and a chain necklace.

Then came Craig, who looked the normalist if such a thing in that group. Casually walking and ignoring the gawks of girls. He wore a famous leather black jacket, jeans and a band shirt.

Manny hid her blush as she glanced down at the food and Emma smiled shaking her head at her…the girl always gets like this.

Spinner wore a sweater with track pants and stole a piece of chicken off of some girls plate ignoring her protest and ate it….obviously the moron of the group.

Then there was bushy haired, small Derek…

Who tripped over his own foot, landing on a table and falling over on his back to the ground.

Spinner started laughing as hard as he could and the guys joined in not being able to stop, even Derek was laughing.

"yep, this is going to be fun" Ellie said in sarcasm and stabbed her fork into a piece of meet.

_Knock down the walls-  
It's alive in you  
Knock down the place-  
You're alone it's true  
Knock down the world-  
It's alive in you  
You're gonna keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna bust out on it-  
Original Prankster  
Break out, yeah -  
Original, yeah   
Bust out on it-  
Original Prankster  
You'll never stop now, stop now, that's what the Married man say_

You can do it!

You know it smells like shit, goddamn  
Tag team, the double header   
Son of Sam, fire always makes it better  
Navigate, with style and aplomb  
Cause wherever you're at that's the trip you on! 

Hey!

Lies, lies, says he down in the Bahamas  
Tries, tries, bangin little hoochy mammas  
No way, none of this is true   
Well you see the coming day when the joke's on you, yeah  
Hey!


	6. Dare you to scream

The guys finally sat at the table and barged into the food, swallowing and eating as much as they could.

"Ew!" yelps Paige, Spinner spat out his bun and Derek swallowed the rest of his meet down.

"You're not suppose to eat yet" disgusts Ellie giving them each a look.

"Are you on a timer or something?" Sean taunts and Emma gave him a glare having to be sitting in front of him.

The guys laughed at that and even the sluts joined in trying to hit points or something.

Amy then bit down on the end of her fork watching Sean Cameron eat…awkward.

"No" Emma finally speaks up "we just have patience and don't want to look like pigs when we eat…" she moved closer to Paige who was also trying to get away from the mess of food.

Emma felt sick… all this food was making her feel bad and fat.

Sean eyed Emma hard until rolling his eyes and dropped his bun leaning back in his chair, the guys follow his lead and wait.

"what is this?" Craig stabbed his fork into some kind of meet giving it a dirty look.

Manny, across from him had to giggle, he looked so cute! And he felt the same as he looked up to glare but softens and dooply smiles, she laughed harder trying to stop

"you…you have gravy on your chin" she points and he frowns whipping it off.

"it's meat loaf" answered Paige "The students do Thursday meals" she explains.

"No wonder it's horrible" teased Spinner

"is that some kind of sexist joke?" Ellie crossed arms glaring at him.

"I think mine has eyes" Derek looks at his meet closer and looks to every body at the table "Does meat loaf have eyes?" he questions.

The guys luck until Paige stands up "I can't take this, you guys are ugh!" she charges off in needful want of washing her hands.

When Mrs. H finally did come up and announced dinner she also welcomed the guys who received some claps but defiantly not from the group of girls at the table…well, only Mia and Amy.

"You may now eat" Mrs.H left and the teenagers began eating.

Sean was about to take a drink from his water and looked to the blonde that had so much to say before but not now as she just glanced at everyone eating their food.

"Come on Blondie, timers on; eat up…now talking about pigs, you need to gain a few pounds" he taunts not really knowing her which made Emma upset.

In come kind of way that'd be a compliment from Sean but she took it more as an insult.

Emma shot up from her chair glaring at him "Maybe you should stop eating… talking about pigs" she looks to her friends "I'll be with Paige" she left.

The group ate silently and Sean sat there for a moment until turning to them "Did she just call me fat?" he asks.

The guys burst out laughing.

As for Emma she walked down the stairs and leaned on it catching her breath…she was becoming so weak…

_Poor another drink for me  
I like it better when I'm numb  
Something's gotta give  
These conversations make me dumb  
You look so good when your scared  
It turns me on when you fear for your life_

I couldn't love you any better  
You turned me into a killer  
And I'm sorry but you're all out of luck tonight  
Baby your time is up  
Something's got a hold of me, doesn't want you to breathe  
Stand over you and watch you bleed. I'll be the last thing you see  
Go ahead I dare you to scream  
No one can hear but me  
Pleading won't get you anywhere,  
When I decided not to care

Don't waste another breathe on me  
Your gonna need everyone  
Don't waste your time w/ this  
Your dying moments almost done  
There is no time for last words  
Your life should be flashing right about now

I couldn't love you any better  
You turned me into a killer  
And I'm sorry but you're all out of luck tonight  
Baby your time is up  
Something's got a hold of me, doesn't want you to breathe  
Stand over you and watch you bleed. I'll be the last thing you see  
Go ahead I dare you to scream  
No one can hear but me  
Pleading won't get you anywhere,  
When I decided not to care


	7. Push me too far

Manny and Ellie walked into a random class where Emma and Paige stood painting a banner for the dance.

"hey" greets Ellie, Manny sits beside Emma.

"you okay?" Manny asks her "You seemed kind of pissed off" she said with a sympathetic look and Emma sadly looks to her.

If only she knew…

"I'm fine, I just want to rip out that guys hair" Emma laughs a bit and Manny smiled back at her nodding.

"His name is Sean" nods Ellie "The tall one is Jay, leather boy is Craig and the two idiots are Spinner and Derek"

"Lovely" Emma said in sarcasm "I really don't care" she starts painting again.

"Look at Manny" laughs Paige "she's falling for the leather boy already" she teased while sticking her tongue out at Manny who gave her a 'what!?' look, they laugh.

"His name is Craig" corrects Manny to then blush and slowly nod "He's really cute…this time it's different though" she looked to Emma who eyes her and laughs "Em! I'm serious!" Manny confirms.

"did you guys eat?" Ellie asks them and Paige nods, Emma ignores the question and Manny helps her paint on the banner for the dance.

"So where are the morons?" Emma asks changing the subject.

"probably ditched" breaths Paige and Manny nods agreeing.

Ellie went over by other paint to get the purple on and turn "Yep, probably wanted out of this thing and are making us do it all" she starts walking for the door to open and hit the paint out of her hands.

A scream was heard and the guys walked in to cover smile or just let them out.

The paint went all over Paige and Emma's banner that they were working on for hours and some splattered on Manny's shirt.

"Manny" cried Ellie with a sorry look "I didn't mean to"

"It's not your fault" Manny glare over at the door opener, Derek. He gave an innocent smile and she huffs getting up "It's okay" she lies.

"here" Craig comes over helping her out "Theres some wet towels in the lobby" he brought her out the door both smiling a little.

"Great" Emma points to their now ruined banner that looked so good.

Sean stands over it and eyes it to shrug "looked ruined before anyways" he says to catch Emma's glare and chuckle to Jay.

"We are council for a reason" Paige crossed her arms, Ellie nods beside her going to the boys.

"We won 4 banner awards for best image on our girl school" she confirms.

"How successful" taunts Sean sharing a not so caring look with Jay who laughs with Spinner as Derek tries to fix up the banner until Paige slaps his hands away.

Emma was getting sick of Sean's words and glared hardest at him "what have you ever accomplished?" she snapped.

Sean kept her harsh stare and did so back, he shut his mouth sizing her up "Fuck this" he leaves slamming the door.

_You're turning up the heat boy_

_But you won't even burn me_

_Cause I can take care of myself_

_So you can save your breath now_

_And your testosterone_

_And try it out on someone else_

_Don't try and push me_

_Or invade my space_

_If you push me too far_

_I'll get in your face_

_You can't take no for an answer_

_A boy like you doesn't understand_

_What part of no has you confused_

_Do yourself a favor_

_Keep your hands to yourself_

_Or more than your ego will get bruised_

_I'm turning up the heat boy_

_I won't put up with it again_

_You took the low road_

_This is the end_


	8. Boys like You

Mrs.H and Mr. Raditch came together to keep their students of boys and girls together.

"you can not leave this room" said Mrs.H pointing at Manny, Craig and Sean.

"If there is a problem, talk it out" Raditch told the girls, Paige put her hand up and he nods to her.

"I can't work with repulsive people" Paige says nodding at her words.

"Have you seen yourself?" Jay leaned forward to take a look at her and Spinner let out a burst of laughter until Paige hit his gut.

"I think the blondes are a bit out of it in this school, Jay" Sean told him catching Emma's eyes.

"why are you even in school?" Emma bitters "All you do is fuck up all the time"

"hey, hey, hey" Mrs.H comes between them "No cursing, why don't us schools get along?" she crossed arms shaking her head at them.

"I got an idea" Raditch lift his finger, they all look at him…that's a change. "Derek, Jay and Ellie…go do the list of dates" he stops Jay "and no setting up people more than with 1 date" he confirms.

Jay snickers putting hands up and following the other two.

"Manny and Craig, you do the music parts…Paige and Spinner can do balloons" he instructed.

He watches them leaving only Sean and Emma left.

"Now you too" Raditch turns to them "It's funny you don't get along, you seem to be the leaders in your group" he recalls. "How can your friends depend on you if you are only negative?"

Mrs. H nods in agreement and the two teenagers just give a glare at them.

"They…get lives?" guessed Sean eyeing Emma's friends

"try a little thing called respect" Emma snaps "Or better yet… stitch your mouth shut" she demands.

"you first" Sean leans back "But then again…what would you be good for? OW!..." Sean rubs his arm where Emma hit him hard.

"Teenagers and sex jokes" Raditch snorts "Kids these days…"

"It's so fake" agrees Mrs.H "we can all just be friends!" she points out.

"Fake? Like Blondie girl here?" Sean glances at Emma.

"My name is EMMA. Not Blondie and not girl…got it?" she huffs as Amy and Mia come in.

"Can we be his partners?" Amy asks glancing at Sean then at Raditch with a plead-ful look.

"Pleeeasse" begs Mia, Emma rolled her eyes at the two idiots, Sean just smirks feeling very wanted.

"Prude" Sean calls Emma

"Man whore" Emma snaps back.

"first fat? Now I'm a whore?" Sean couldn't believe the words this girl was calling him.

"sorry girls" Raditch tells them "Sean has a partner. Emma and Sean…your on painting"

Mouths drop and Emma and Sean glare at another.

_You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love  
But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me_

So dont you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again  
Right to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Right up to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me


	9. Get Loose

Paige yelped running from Jay who was snapping balloons at her. Derek was pleasantly blowing them up and tying them together.

Spinner caught one in the air and played with it going over to Ellie who was writing the DATE list instead.

"Always do princess' work?" Spinner asks her, Ellie rolls eyes.

"Balloons aren't my thing" Ellie told him giving him a look and pointing to her gothic outfit, he just snickers "Besides… I'm good at this list thing, Oh! Derek no!" Emma ran to him and away from Spinner "Don't spit in the balloons!"

Spinner laughs until turning to the list and grabs it. He smiled a bit and looks for Paige's name…he set her up with the biggest nerd in his school.

Rick Murray.

Back with Emma and Sean:

Emma was painting over letters as she looked to Sean's paper and laughs out loud, he glared over at her.

"Not everyone has painting skills" he snapped at her getting angry.

"I can see that" she taunts "so is this stick person a girl or guy?" she points to one of his people on his paper.

Sean frowns "A girl" he states.

Emma laughs again "It looks like a she male then…you gave her a dress with short hair" she confirms

"Yeah well…" Sean paints on her cheek, she gasps painting him back on the forehead.

Manny smiled watching Craig playing guitar "how long have you been playing?" she curiously asks.

"Since I was 10" he answers smiling at her "I didn't fit in until these guys came around" he explains.

"you seem so different from them" admits Manny, he gave a question look and she laughs a little "Your sweet…"

Their little moment was cut off from lots of yelps and yelling.

They ran over to Sean and Emma having a major paint fight, Spinner between trying to stop them to end up getting green paint all over himself.

Ellie went to help to fall because of the wet paint on the ground and yelps.

Manny bursted out laughing and yelps running behind Craig when Ellie started throwing paint at her "Ellie!" laughs Manny.

Craig got a paint can and started throwing and Jay and Derek joined in too.

Emma tries running from Sean and he grabs her trying to get the paint brush all over her so she'd turn out all red painted like she did to him.

Everybody laughed falling and throwing paint everywhere.

_Come On Everybody  
Get Loose Tonight  
Throw A Hand In The Air  
If Ya Feelin Aiight  
We Don't Care If Ya Stare  
Cause The Music Is Tight  
Lemme Hear You Say YEAH  
So We Can Do This Right_

I Git Busy To Git Dizzy  
Like Gillespie  
So if You're With Me   
Come On And Hit Me  
Just Test Me  
You See I Rock Wit The Rhythm  
Wit Rhythm I Will Roll  
Just A Funny Lookin' Kid  
Wit A Whole Lotta Soul  
And I Like To Get Down  
Like The Rest O' Y'all  
'Cept I Got A Little Twist  
To The Way That I Ball   
If You're Passin' Me A Blunt  
You Bet I'll Take A Haul   
If You Need To Rock A Party  
You Can Give Us A Call  
Now Come On Everybody  
Who's In The Mood  
Getcha Groove On  
If You Got This Dude  
If Ya Belly is Empty  
Givin' You Attitude   
Do Like Jacob Miller  
And Eat Some Food


	10. The School is going KOED!

The boys and girls were split up as Raditch screamed his lungs out.

Some were extremely mad and others were on the edge of laughing until they fell on the ground aching.

"you guys just can't get along, can you?!" he yells

"Mr. Raditch" Mrs.H says coming in from the staff room beside the office, she sniffs "The votes are in"

Mr. Raditch nods and turns to the teenagers "Wait" he confirms pointing at them and followed her back in closing the door.

"votes?" asks Manny whispering to Emma who simply shrugs not knowing anything.

"You know, we can never get this out of our clothes" spat Paige at the guys who roll eyes.

"you started it" Spinner said.

Sean nods "Learn to have fun" he replies to the girl's who's mouths dropped.

"You painted on me first!" Emma exclaims to him. Sean just had to smile.

"You should really take care of your PMS" Jay said and Sean actually held Emma back from Jay.

"Shh" hissed Ellie at everyone listening for something. They all became quiet and looked to her "I hear something" she confirms.

They listen in and see it's coming from the Staff door. It seemed like some sort of debate or something.

They all went to the door and listened in.

"I say we stay girls away from boys" Mrs.H confirms.

"guys and girls are from the same world, they will one day end up together" Mrs. Kwan says "It's better to put them together now"

"Doesn't history of this school mean anything to you?" Jesse asks.

Raditch quieted all teachers down and breaths looking all around at them "Let's vote now then…all in favor for making the school KO-ED?"

More hands flew up than others.

"KO-Ed it is then" Raditch confirms.

Outside the door the mouths drop from everyone's and eyes were bulging out "What?!" hissed Paige.

They all ran back to their seats as the door opened "your free to go" Raditch told them.

The shocked teenagers ran out to talk about what they just heard.

**REVIEWS! Please, I love them…tell me if I'm making you happy by my plot and writing. What do you want to happen?? **


	11. State of mind

All girls sat in their dorm room screaming and crying about going to share a school with boys.

"I can't believe Mrs.H is doing this" Ellie says "I thought she was all, go women rights! Yay independence" she fakely cheers.

"she didn't try hard enough" sneers Paige to huff and lie on her bed.

Emma nods "I'll go crazy if I have to share with them"

"Me too" nods Ellie.

"What can we do?" Manny asks "Just deal with it, there's no say in it for us" she sadly admits.

They all breath and sadly nod, going to their beds they all knew Manny was right.

"Night Manny" Emma gets cuddled in her bed.

"Night Em" Manny looks over to Ellie "Night El"

"Night Manny" She yawns "Night Paige"

Paige turned off the lamp "Night guys" she gets into her bed slowly drifting to sleep.

But not drifting enough…they stood up all night wondering what to do.

Emma shot up from her bed "I got it!" she yells.

Paige turns on the lamp and the girls sit up with questioning looks.

"The votes…" Emma drifts "Students should be part of it" she insists.

"Are you kidding?" asks Ellie, Paige had to laugh at her too.

"We have to try" Emma confirms "Please? What else do we have to lose?" she raised an eyebrow.

"She's right" nods Manny.

"Okay, we're in" Ellie said and Paige nods too.

Emma claps "Tomorrow, we'll start" she gets back into bed and Paige shuts off the lamps.

"Night girls" she said.

"Night" they all smile and fell asleep waiting for the next morning.


	12. I'm afraid of Teenagers

Emma wore a green sleeve sweater belly top with her long air curled down and high black boots, she got into a jean skirt and was skipping down the dorm stairs.

"Hello Emma" Tracker greets going by, she smiled passing to run back to him.

"Say Tracker…" she drifts eyeing him

"Yeah?" he asks looking down at her oddly.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a vote would you? Upon the school including, oh I don't know…boys?" she questions.

Tracker gulps and looks at her to then avoid eye contact, she gasps stoping him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell the school!" Emma yells.

"Emma, you can't tell anyone about this" Tracker told her with serious eyes.

Emma slowly nods and Tracker breaths taking his glasses off.

"It's true" he breaths "but we can't do anything, the vote has been said" he confirms.

Sean who was walking by stops and goes over "What?! It's actually really true?" he asks.

"Obviously" Emma glared at him then to Tracker "What did you vote?"

Tracker opened, closed then opened his mouth again but had no words.

"You two are really good at staring me down" he compliments trying to change the subject.

Emma stomps her foot "You voted boys didn't you?!" she yells.

"Man, way to make us miserable…your suppose to be on our side" Sean shook his head at Tracker and madly walked away acting as if upset.

Trackers mouth fell when Emma crossed her arms and left too "wow" he breaths.

He then felt bad and walked away "Their good" he said to himself.


	13. Wherever you will go

The boys and girls lined up being Friday night and the dance was beginning.

Paige and Spinner stood on different ends of the other side of the walls as the other girls and boys.

The boys checked out the girls as they did back.

"Lets begin" Mr.Raditch started calling names out to introduce their dates.

Meanwhile with Manny and Emma who walked down the halls being late for the line up.

Emma was wearing a black mini skirt and a white sleeve top which made her cleavage pop out a bit, her hair was pinned at the top and she looked pretty amazing like every day though.

"that means they must be testing us tonight" Manny said walking beside her "To see how we are together"

Emma nods agreeing as they turned the corner and she bumped into a solid body.

Emma's eyes connected to Sean Cameron's

"Ladies" Derek was with him and smiled to them but still looked guilty.

"what are you doing?" Emma lift an eyebrow.

"Going to the line" Sean lies digging hands in his pocket and Emma eyes him closely.

"Yeah? Then what's in your pocket?" she challenges.

"Damn, she's good" Sean mutters to Derek then turns back to her "Look, don't worry about it…you don't want us here as much as we don't want to be. I'm taking care of it, kay?"

Emma bit her tongue until looking to Manny and pack at him "Fine" she gives up.

"We should get to the line before one of the principles freaks out" Manny guides them back to the hall where everyone was lined up.

Sean passed Emma and went into his spot, he glanced at her and his heart was racing so he looked away

What was going on with him?

"Laura with Aaron" says Raditch, the boy and girl smile going to another and walking into the dance.

Emma looked beautiful….Sean softens.

Emma snuck a glance over at Sean and her heart skipped, she looked down at her hand; fidgeting with them…

Wait…heart skipped?

WHAT?!

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you


	14. I see someone else

"I better get Sean" Amy said to Mia, a girl popped her head out with a bitch look.

"I signed up for him" the girl said.

"Nu uh" another one fought "I already asked him" she said.

Emma rolled her eyes at the girl not even wanting to be at this stupid so called dance.

"Look at you guys" glared Ellie at the girls "one mention of boys and you all turn on another" she snickers looking away.

"Emma and Jimmy Brookes" Mrs.H calls.

"I picked it" Paige whispered to Emma happily "He's a cutie" she confirms.

Emma fakes a smile to her and goes over to Jimmy.

Sean's eyes followed them and watched Jimmy slide his hand around her waist guiding her way from him.

Sean grits his teeth.

"I say we ditch this" came Jays voice and Sean chuckles "Since when do we ever go to these things anyways?"

Sean peaks out a bottle of vodka from his pocket smirking "Since now" he said.

"What's our plan?" whispers Jay.

"Get Raditch drunk…" Sean thinks "and get him to change the votes"

"Since when did you grow a brain?" Jay taunts.

Sean was about to laugh until his name was called and he went to some girl named Darcy and took her into the dance glancing back at Jay who nods.

"Paige and Rick" they call.

Spinner had to burst out laughing and Paige took a look at Rick for her mouth to fall and glare to Spinner

"Uh oh" Spinner notices her and takes off running as she chased after him.

"Manny and Peter" they call and the two meet up.

Craig and Manny watched another until she went in and Craig looked down.

If Peter-

"Oo0hh I think someones in love" Derek taunts beside Craig whos name was called and ignored him leaving

"I'm Ashley" she smiled and took his hand leading him into the dance where he could only watch Manny.

_I've been thinking about everyone,  
Everyone who looks so lonely  
But when I look at the stars  
When I look at the stars  
When I look at the stars, I see someone else!  
When I look at the stars…_

_, I feel like myself_

Stars looking at a planet  
Watching agony and pain  
And maybe to start to wonder  
How the chaos in our lives could  
Pass as sane  
I've been thinking about the meaning of resistance  
Of a road beyond our own  
And suddenly the infinite and repentant  
Begin to look like home

_**REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT GO ON… hehe im evil :P thankyou! I hope you liked it…give ideas maybe? **_


	15. Make Damn Sure

"Well this is fun" says Manny in sarcasm going to Paige by the drink booth where Paige was serving with Spinner. "Wait…why are you helping?" she asks.

Paige rolls eyes glaring at Spinner "I was set up with an ugly date" she explains.

Manny just smiles nodding and Paige rolls her eyes.

"Ready?" Peter came over for Manny putting an arm around her waist.

"Yeah" breaths Manny not really wanting to go with him but had to so followed him to the dance floor where Craig darkly watched them.

Peter put arms around Manny and slowly danced with her.

Craig clenched his fists a bit and turns to Ashley who was still talking since they got inside of the dance.

Meanwhile, Sean was leaning against the wall as Darcy attacked his mouth.

"Woah!" he yells splitting up and whipping his mouth and taking a step back, Darcy crossed arms angerly.

"What? Are you gay?" she yells and he stares at her, did he look gay?!

"no I'm not fucking gay" he glared at her.

Darcy snickers looking away and waved him off "and to think you actually had balls and was Franz biggest trouble maker, the bad boy think was always hot. But your obviously not what I want, you're a softy and a tight ass" she smirks hoping that crawled under his skin.

She went to walk until he blocked her way "Wohoo hoo" he puts hands up "Who said that?" he asks looking around paranoid.

She smirks and cups his face kissing him and he had to kiss back.

Hey! It was his image okay?!

Emma glared at the scene walking over to the booth "Look at that, he just plays with them as if useless toys" she confirms.

Paige nods giving out punch "Yep, soon she will be crying and he's going to be laughing while telling his friends what happened and what he did to her" she confirms.

"Yeah, like one time-" they knew Spinner was going to start a story like that and Paige just shoves a donut in his mouth and smiled back at Emma proudly.

Back with Sean who then pulls away from Darcy and could only think of Emma "Damnit!" he cursed out loud and punched the wall.

Darcy gave a glare knowing he didn't want to kiss her "Someone obviously has you from the balls" she stomps off.

Emma turns to Jimmy who came over to her smiling "Hey, sorry about that…Mr. Raditch is always riding us" he confirms.

Emma had to smile "Riding you, huh?" she taunts trying to hide her laugh.

"That's nice" Jimmy shook his head smiling at her.

Sean was leaning on the wall again watching the two as if they were flirting.

Were they flirting?!

"She's incredible, huh?" Manny came up behind him and he almost jumps to glare back at her, she laughs and nods to Emma with Jimmy "Every guy wants to be with a girl like that…no one blames you if you like her Sean"

"I don't" he lies turning around to sneak another glance at Emma.

"It's okay if you grew a heart" Manny quietly said, Sean turns to see she walked off.

_and we lay, we lay together  
just not too close, too close  
(how close is close enough?)  
we lay, we lay together  
just not too close, too close_

i just wanna break you down so badly  
well i trip over everything you say  
i just wanna break you down so badly  
in the worst way  
i just wanna break you down so badly  
well i trip over everything you say  
i just wanna break you down so badly  
in the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure  
that you can't ever leave  
no you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me  
i'll make damn sure (damn sure)  
that you can't ever leave (that you can't ever leave)  
no you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get too far from me (ever get too far)  
you won't ever get too far


	16. It's Better When I Bleed For You

Spinner smiled seeing Sean come over "Jay told me the plan" he said and Sean nods at him.

"So your in?" Sean questions and Spinner nods with wide eyes. Sean hands him the vodka "pour it in when he comes to get a drink" he demands.

"He'll smell it" Paige said coming from behind the booth and Sean shook his head.

"Theres only a pink, Just makes him come back for more" He explains and then rolls his eyes at Spinner's evil laugh. He leans on the wall watching Emma over by Jimmy.

She was giving him that bright smile as Jimmy was trying to make her laugh. Sean frowns sizing Jimmy up and down. She never gave that smile to him.

"First step?" Manny comes over holding a cup of bunch from Paige and goes to Sean "Jealousy" she said.

Sean gives her a glare "What?" he asks "Are you stalking me now?" he looks away from her to sneak another glance at Emma and turns to Manny "Go play with your date" he taunts.

"I hate him" she crossed her arms and watched Emma glance over a couple times over at Sean too. They were falling for each other! They had to be. Manny squealed jumping up and down and Sean rolled his eyes not knowing what got over her.

"Do you have to do that in public?" Sean said looking around for any watchers. "By me?" he adds.

"You like Emma" she points and Sean's heart skipped, she had to squeal again "Awee" she gawked.

"I-if you...Craig's kissing Ashley" he changed the subject and turns her away from him, Manny turns to see just that and her face crushed as well as her heart.

For once her feelings were real and she turned from the heart breaking scene to hold in her tears "I feel sick" she trembled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, he didn't think it would affect her that much. He just wanted her off his back. "I'm guessing it's more than a crush" Sean clenched his jaw.

He's only know Emma for 2 days but knew if Manny was hurt, Emma was going to kill Sean.

"I'm so sorry" Sean said but Manny was already gone and running away, covering her mouth from crying.

Emma glanced over and he caught her look to look away so he wasn't caught. Damn it, she knew something was up.

**Finally! Haha, hope that satisfied you. Review it, and I'll repay my long away term with another Chapter just to make it up to you guys. Thanks again. Sorry it was kind of short. More to come though! **


	17. Oh, You Drive Me Crazy

Sean took a breather to take his own cup of punch with willing vodka in it. Spinner stood beside him against the wall sharing one too.

Emma grabbed Sean;s arm and he gulped hard "Ow" he said removing her arm "What?" he asks already knowing and fearing the damage she'll do. "Your nails are digging in my damn-"

Emma waved him off looking around at the drink booth "This is your plan?" she said looking at his cup and could already smell the vodka "Get everybody drunk?"

Sean smirks playing with her "Heh, you are smart like they say" he shuts up at her glare "Your cute when your mad" he teased again, what? He couldn't help it.

"Sean!" she yells "You put the bowl for Raditch, I'm not stupid. But you are! Not just Raditch drinks out of it" she points to the dancing people, most of them falling over or giggling.

Sean snickers at the scene and looks back at her to innocently shrug, she opened her mouth for Craig and his date to come in, cutting them off.

"Everybody's drunk!" exclaims Ashley, Craig looked around the room and to Emma.

"Where's Manny?" he asks and no one knew, Sean just looked away but Emma saw it.

"You mean the name you said after I kissed you?" Ashley hissed "Okay, lets see her. Who is she?" she put hands on hips.

Silence, Emma eyes Sean closer. He could feel her eyes burning into him "I made her cry" he blurted out looking to Emma.

"What'd you do?!" she yells at him.

Sean huffs "It wasn't me exactly though, it's Prince Charming here" he nods at Craig, his mouth dropped. Sean went on "What ever happened to Harvey girls are stuck up?" he repeated Craig's very words.

Paige hit him in the back, plus Craig. Emma glared just at Sean and Ashley's mouth dropped. Jay came over and snicker patting Sean on the back.

"That Pete guy took her back to some room" he told everyone and Craig was already on his way there. "Now for the drunk people" he states pointing around them. "I can't even fool around anymore, girls are starting to puke. Kind of sick. And the guys? Hornier than ever" he explains.

Emma wrinkled her nose and Sean let out a breath looking everything over, Jay was right. Jay ended up laughing with Spinner. Paige rolls her eyes

"You're a pig" she said to them and the guys shrug simply. They knew that already.

"What do we do?" asks Spinner.

"We?" Emma asks as Paige snickers nodding. Emma laughs "You guys did this" she said.

Paige nods "And you can clean it up" she folded her arms. "Your on your own" she smiled proudly.

Sean turns to his friends as the girls walked away "We need to find Derek" he said.

The guys nod and split to find him.

_If that's the way you want it  
Well there you go  
Baby you can have it all,  
Now that you just let me go_

_  
Yeah,yeah  
Yeah,yeah_

I waited here for so long  
Thinkin' that you'd see

_  
You just kept on runnin' away  
You make your misery my company_

Open up your eyes  
Dont you know you only get one life

Oh, you drive me crazy  
Oh, you just bring me down

_  
Look out your window  
My sunshine's all around  
All you have to do is just surrender, just surrender_

**Wohoo, I'm getting into this story again, Another chapter coming up! Yay. Reviews, reviews, reviews! You know the drill, hehe. **


	18. Forbid it if it all works out

Sean cursed under his breath coming back into the dance, so far his plan was not working out. Jay was distracted by the now horny girls and Derek was stuck in the stage curtain.

All the drunk students were getting out of control and Sean was at a loss what to do.

Sean's eyes widened and snapped over to Spinner, Raditch came in and was now seeing everything around the party.

"Let's go" Emma whispered to Ellie who lit a liter on a water spray on the roof of the bathroom. Paige stood outside the stall.

"This is going to spray everywhere" she said and Ellie and Emma nods. Ellie yelps when the water finally bursts out and laughs jumping down to them.

They put the black school sweaters on and put hoods on. Emma left hers down running to the door. "See you in the dorm room" she ran out.

When the water taps on the roof of the gym went on, everyone started to scream, more of the girls though. Some of the guys couldn't control their laughter as they fell everywhere drunkenly.

"Ugh. How'd you get here?" Emma asks Derek and helped him down from the curtain by pulling a certain rope and he fell on his ass and stood.

"Waters everywhere!" he yelled over the water spraying. Everyone was running out and it was beginning to flood. "There's Jay" he points at the guy.

"You get Spinner, where ever he is" Emma told Derek and ran over to Jay. He and Emma ran to Sean who Raditch caught eye on and looked pissed off. "I'd run" Emma says as Jay grabs Sean.

"Wait" Sean runs back tipping over the punch bowl so it went into the water just incase someone went back to see if it was spiked. Sean ran back out grabbing Emma's hand trying to make it through the crowd before Raditch came after both of them.

They ran down the hall until at the girls dorm room and went in to find yelling.

Though Manny and Craig seemed sad not saying anything... Ellie was going on lecturing the other guys on how much they screwed up.

Paige was pulling a screaming Spinner's hair and Derek was screaming trying to run away. Jay was cursing at everyone but no one was really listening.

_with the i.r.s and i'm alright,  
took one to the chest but i'm fine,  
it's all coming up roses.  
call me 'the white guy with a real bad case of that pink eye'  
but it's just a reflection of roses,it's all coming up roses._

and god damn it if it all works out,  
and god forbid that it should all work out, out, out, out

i'm tired of this  
what you see is  
what i have never tried to be  
just let me breathe  
just take me anywhere but here  
take me anywhere but here

my fifteen minutes of fame done,  
and i don't care  
i was just having more fun than you,  
and i didn't ask for it anyways.  
now i'm on t.v, guess that's not cool,  
now i'm a sellout,  
but i'm not the only one with name brand shoes on,  
you fucking moron.

and god damn it if it all works out,  
and god forbid that it should all work out, out, out, out 


	19. I hate Myself For Losing You

"Nice plan" Emma snapped at Sean who huffs.

"I had a timer" he snaps back to roll his eyes "Fifteen minutes isn't enough time to hide and get things straightened out again"

"Hey!" Jay shouts noticing now everyone was fighting "Shut the hell up!" he was getting a head ache, this was serious...they might all go down for this.

"Maybe it's best if you guys just..." Manny difts looking for the right word and looks up "...left" she confirms.

Craig's puppy brown eyes stared sadly at her and she avoided his look. He was first to get up and nods to slowly get out.

"There's water in my shoes" Derek saddens dragging himself to the door and looks back to leave. Spinner shook his head getting up.

"That's it?" he questions "We're just going to give up?" he asks and they don't even look over at him.

Jay looks to Sean who glanced at Emma, even she was looking away. Her hair was drenched wet and her arms were crossed with her sweater on but was still cold, shaking a little.

"Yeah..." says Sean looking away from her, maybe it was best "Let's go catch up with the bus" he mutters and Jay leaves, Spinner after and then Emma moved slightly so Sean could go.

Ellie looks to Paige who for once smile a bit but sadly waving bye to Spinner. Manny just fell back on her bed without a word.

It was over?

The guys went outside for the guys to catch up and Raditch stood by the bus doors looking at everyone getting on the bus.

"No one is allowed to talk!" he yells at them and sees the guys. Sean sat in his seat and leaned back to close his eyes.

Back in the girls dorn room where they wore pj's and or just a bra and shorts. Emma was sitting on her bed with her white belly tank top and checker pants.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks Manny for her to just grumble. Emma looks to Ellie who was passed out and already asleep.

Paige was combing her hair silently in her bra and shorts, and slowly put the brush down. They got in their beds without any goodnights...

Paige shut off the lamp and all you could see was black.

_I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore_

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

_I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you_


	20. It Doesn't Hurt Me

One week later:

The girls stood outside for gym running around or just standing around. Emma wore blue shorts and a white t-shirt like the rest of them.

The friends stood together under a tree talking.

"Maybe it won't be so bad" Paige said.

"Boys and girls, boy on top of girl?" Ellie shakes her head 'no' disagreeing with Paige.

"More heart breaks, more crying...you know all the guys will get accepted first to collages" Manny bitters.

Paige and Ellie watched the other girls running around the school fence. Emma moved closer to Manny "What happened with you and Craig?" she whispers to her.

Manny let a tear slip looking over at her "He kissed her...I really liked him Em, I think it was more than that." she couldn't even talk anymore about it.

Emma sadden "Are you sure he kissed her back?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter" Manny said "When Peter brought me back to my room, I felt I needed revenge you know? I kissed him and Craig came in" she bit her lip.

"Then what?" Emma felt so bad for Manny, and her face expressions proved it.

Manny sucked in a breath "he-he called me a tease and slammed the door shut" she cried. Emma rubbed her back as Manny embraced her crying.

The bell rang and the next thing, the girls were in Mr.O's class as he went around teaching and checking the girl's out.

"Emma Nelson, to the office, Emma Nelson" repeats the announcer. Emma's eyes snapped to her friends.

"Oh my god" she said with her eyes widening and started to panic.

"Did they find out?" Paige asks.

"Em, it wasn't just you" Manny protested and Ellie bit her nails nervously and Emma started losing her breath.

"I-I can't breath" she felt her chest closing in and her stomach felt so horrible. She hasn't eaten for days and days...

"Miss.Nelson" Mr.O came over putting a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?" Emma sat there trying to catch her breath and shoved the perverts hand off of her.

She headed for the office with her friends looking after her until she was out of sight. She ran until she leaned on one of the lockers, she gasped and felt her lung collapse.

Emma fainted and fell to the ground...

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill_

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,   
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...

You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?   
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,   
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh... 


	21. Thanks For The Memories But I'm Over It

Emma woke up in a nurse office, with the nurse and her own mother standing near the door.

"Spike..." Emma said, she never called her 'mother' or anything like that, Emma caught her breath sitting up a bit.

"Your up" The nurse came over and checked her out. Spike decided to stomp over though.

"I can't believe you Emma Nelson" she bitters, hands on hips. Tracker and Mrs.H slowly came in and saw Spike already yelling at her and she just woke up.

Mrs.H pulled softly on Spike's arm backing her up "Let her breath, she's had a pretty bad day" she confirms. "She needs to rest"

Emma's big brown eyes stared at a needle the nurse got ready for and panicked a little "Oh my god, no no. Stop" she begged as the nurse went to inject her with it and stopped at Emma's little cry.

Emma went to get up and Tracker jogged over to hold her down gently but firmly "Emma, Emma it's okay" he promised. Emma let out a little wimper when the needle was put in her.

"Emma, you are suffering from anorexia" said the nurse "Your stomach is slowly rotting on the inside. You could of died. We need to put food in you" she explains.

Emma let tears fall down looking around for some kind of help.

"Great!" Spike threw her hands in the air glaring at Emma "Just add it to the list!" she said.

"Mrs.Nelson please" hissed Mrs. H

"You always were a mistake" Spike didn't stop and kept going at it towards Emma.

Emma fumed "You think you're the mother I always wanted?" she yelled. "You're the worse. Your not even a mother! No wonder Dad left you"

"Get her out of here" Tracker told Mrs.H nodding at Spike who was pulled out, Mrs.H closed the door behind her.

An hour later Emma was staring at the wall "I had to" she whispered and teared up. She looks to Tracker who sat in a chair "Look at me..." she cried.

Tracker stood up "Emma, your beautiful. Don't ever believe that your not" he said.

Emma snickers "Yeah, beautiful on the inside right?" she taunts and he shook his head 'no' "That phrase is so over rated" she sneered.

"Emma" Tracker stared down at her "You are beautiful. Your also smart, funny...you have tons of friends who depend on you" he insists.

Emma bit her lip trying to hold the tears in. Manny, Ellie, Paige... God, he was right.

Tracker bent in front of Emma looking her in the eyes "You're a great student Em, you had a sucky child hood but look at you? You don't need your mother .This is your new home" he confirms

Emma finally relaxed a little bit. She watched him go and finally nods to herself. He was right. God, why did she do this.

Emma picked up the fork near her and stared at the jello sitting in front of her for at least an hour and picked at it, playing with it. She stabbed her fork in it and put it in her mouth eating as much as she could, little by little.

She was going to great through this, this past phase was over.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break _

_(it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show _

_(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys_

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand. (One night stand, off!)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so greatHe tastes like you only sweeter 


	22. We're Done

Sean stood in front of his window of his dorm room with just pants on and a cigarette. He stared out and exhaled his smoke.

The room door opened with Spinner "Hey man" he greets, Sean just nods. "Did you hear what happened to Emma?" he asks.

Sean turns to him putting his smoke out "No, what?" he asks quickly.

Spinner shook his head "She collapsed in school, she's sick or something. Paige told me on the phone in the lobby" he said.

Sean sat on his bed that night with that still stuck in his head. She was sick... and there was the worse feeling playing around in his stomach.

Meanwhile with Emma:

She stood up from the nurse bed and stood in front of the mirror.

Sitting in bed all week with fat getting put into her she gained 8 pounds already.

She lift her shirt a bit to check her stomach. It looked so much more stronger. Her colour was back showing off her natural tan.

Why did she ever jeopardize this body?

"Emily" Spike stood there and Emma turned to glare a bit. She always treated her like shit.

"Get out" Emma bitters crossing her arms. "I'm done with you" she stated. Spikes mouth fell and walks over to her glaring.

"Excuse me?" she sneers. Emma just laughs a bit in her face. She didn't scare her, not one bit.

"I don't want to know you anymore" Emma firmly said "You did this to me. All the pressure. It was because of you cause I was never perfect enough." she says and Spike stared.

She sucked in her breath when Spike stormed out and jumped a bit when slamming the door closed. Then opened back up with Mrs.H and Spike.

"You tell her to shut her mouth. You better shut it Emily!" Shouts Spike turning to Mrs.H who just looked at her like Emma did.

They didn't care. Mrs.H looks to Emma and goes to stand over by her looking at Spike.

"You better leave before we call social services" she told Spike. She looked Emma and smiled a bit "Emma's going to stay here, we have her paper work and it was her father who paid. So..." she looks at Spike "It's not your decision if she stays or not"

"I'm staying" Emma confirms and waved bye to her mom. Spike slowly turned around and left.


	23. I'm About To Change Your Pretty Mind

"Emma!" Manny happily ran going to her best friend and jumping up on her, they fell on the ground laughing and missed another.

The other two crawled on the ground joining the hug, they laid there head to head.

"What happened?" asked Paige. Emma let out a long breath, she told them everything, why not this? .. .

"I um..." Emma played with her hands and Manny turns to look at her "I wasn't eating, I had an eating disorder" she said.

"Are you insane?" asked Manny "Have you seen your bod?" she jokes with a sad smile.

"I know Manny..." Emma drifts sitting up with the rest of them on the ground "That's why I agreed to get help. I'm eating again" she explains and they nod.

"So are you okay?" Ellie questions and Emma smiled nodding at her, they were like sisters. Their only kind of family worth having and depending on.

They moved their beds together that night so they could sleep side by side, Emma and Manny side by side, Ellie and Paige side by side, their beds attached to the other two, laying on their stomachs and chins on pillows.

They were eating popcorn and talking about everything, Emma was eating bits of popcorn, swallowing it down hard.

"So..." drifts Manny after their conversation died out "I think I'd be having more fun if we were flooding the dance"

The girls shared a laugh and Emma nods agreeing. Paige stands and sh's them.

"Someone's outside" she could hear movements out their balcony, she put on her white sweater and walks over.

"JULIET!" yelled Derek at the bottom in the yard looking up at Paige, he laughed looking over to Spinner "Woops, wrong name. PAIGE!!!" the boys cracked up.

Jay and Sean stood in the background shaking their heads smiling, Craig didn't feel like he was wanted so didn't come.

Paige's mouth dropped and turned to the girls laughing "The guys are here" she whispers.

"The guys?" stared Manny.

Paige sadly looked at her "but Craig" she corrects. Manny frowns and just nods.

"Oh God!" laughs Ellie getting up and joining Paige on the balcony, Emma's eyes widen putting on a blue sweater over her belly top, her booty shorts still on until Manny laughs stopping her from getting pants.

"You look fine Emma" she gave her a sure look and Emma closed her eyes for a second to nod and sit beside her just in black short shorts and navy sweater, hair in pony tail. Manny smirks narrowing her eyes at Emma "You so like Sean"

Emma threw a pillow at her face shaking her head 'no' but smiling also. No, she couldn't. He was such an ass! She couldn't like him...could she?

"Hello ladies" greets Spinner jumping into the balcony with help from Paige and Ellie going in and sitting beside Emma and Manny.

Derek tried getting up and fell on Ellie when jumping over "OW!" she cried out shoving him off her on the ground.

Sean jumped up pulling his body over and Jay had just a bit of trouble but the only tough guys in their group could do it on their own.

"Gotta stop smoking" pants Jay landing on the balcony.

"Why are you here?" Paige asked leading them inside and Emma finally saw Sean. Her heart skipped, his sped faster.

"The ko-ed thingy" Jay answers sitting on one of the beds and falls back putting arms behind his head.

"Kay so we sucked with our plan for the dance" Sean admits "But you guys are actually good at the stuff" he told the girls that had a bit of shock on their faces. He just admitted that? Was he feeling okay? "Only thing is you don't want to get caught..." he adds.

Derek nods looking at the girls who agreed on that "So we'll do the work" he offers. The girls share looks.

Emma gives Sean a look who was biting his tongue just waiting for her voice- erm, answer. "So what?" she asks connecting eyes with him "You guys want to like...team up?" she asked and Sean nods.

Jay sits up looking over at her "'like' yeah" he mocked, she glared and he snickers standing up "We heard that the guy school is staying here for 2 weeks. Their going to tell your school that theres a bug problem at ours. They want to see how were like in classes. They really want this" he admits.

Ellie who was thinking about it slowly nods "I think we can stop it. I think we can do it" she admits.

"So we're doing this?" questions Paige, Manny looks to Emma who still watched Sean who kept his eyes on her.

_please say yes, please say yes..._

"Fine" nods Emma, they all agree and nod at the guys.

"This means no fighting until we succeed" Jay points at the girls.

"Us?!" exclaims Paige "It's you guys!" she yelled back, pointing at Jay. She then huffs seeing the looks from the other girls "Fine, we'll stop"

Spinner nods "Us too... this should be fun"

_Im about to change your pretty mind  
Im about to change your pretty life_

You can close your eyes, but do you taste my breath?  
Hear my voice drowning you, feel my skin on your back  
Hey i see your falling, and on your knees your crawling back  
Back to me

Im about to change your pretty mind  
Im about to change your pretty life  
Are you ready? theres no stopping time

'cause, 'cause, 'cause, 'cause  
You could be the reason i love, you could be the reason i love  
You could be the reason i cry  
You could, you could, you could, you could

Im about to change your pretty mind  
Im about to change your pretty life  
I can see the fear thats in your eyes  
Are you ready? theres no stopping time

**You know the drill. Start reviewing! wink . Hehe . **__

You could be the reason i love  
You could be the reason i cry  
You could, you could, you could be the reason why


	24. Crime And Punishment

Next Monday:

Emma and her friends stood outside for gym again, they were watching the guys who were lined against the bus getting lectured by Mr.Radtch.

He was warning them of any funny business? Your in for a great deal of punishment.

Their guys were hiding smiles and sneaking glances at the girls in gym.

Sean softly watched Emma and gave her a little nod.

Maybe, they could start over again?

Emma turned around smiling and followed her friends back inside. They got into normal clothes and the bell rang.

"Dinner!" they all cheer and laugh going to the cafeteria.

The guys were already sitting at their table and they sat with. "Remember you said there was a timer?" Jay asks and the girls nod.

Spinner grins "what if we rebelled against their rules? Eat before the speech, be late for class, sleep in, wear jewellery, well...you guys at least" he said for the last part and they laugh a bit to nod.

"I'm in" Derek dug into his food, eating it all up. As they all did their part eating dinner before asked to Sean noticed Emma playing around with her food a bit.

He eyed her closer and he just understood. He saw the pain in her eyes, the sickness... he should of seen it before. That's why she collapsed. She wasn't eating. As she took little bites Sean felt a little better, maybe she was getting help.

Soon enough everyone around them were eating, even other students.

"What is going on?" Mrs.Kwan hissed looking at all the students eating, thinking they could already. "Their suppose to be proper"

"Look at the guys, how fast can they eat?" Mr.Armstrong said in amazement staring at Derek and Spinner who raced on it.

"We'll let it go tonight" Mr.Raditch said. They nod.

"I think this was a first good day" laughs Ellie back at the table and they all nodded. Manny yawned a bit sharing a tiny laugh at the end.

"I'm kind of tired" she admits. Her eyes seemed to wake up a bit more as Craig slowly came to the table.

"Hey guys..." he said and slowly sits when most of the guys nod. Paige smiled and Ellie waved. Emma looked to Manny who was still watching him and smiled a bit.


	25. Strike!

2nd day:

"English" read Sean guiding Derek in the class of boys and girls all in uniforms. Sean smirked seeing Emma and sat behind her.

"Morning" sang Derek sitting and Sean leaned forward to Emma.

"Nice uniform" he teased and Emma tried to stop herself from shivering as the husky voice chilled down her neck.

She glanced over her shoulder to him "If you don't wear them? You get roomed" which meant you couldn't get out of your room for 2 days. It was like being grounded.

But there Sean was wearing black pants and a white sleeve shirt that he rolled the sleeves up, his shoes being sneakers which were also restricted from the code of uniforms.

Derek wore his favorite green sweater and jeans.

"What can I say?" asks Sean playfully "I'm a rebel"

"and I must say..." came a voice of Manny who sat beside Emma, she rolled her skirt up, centimeters away from her knees to her thighs.

Paige laughed a little sitting beside to and leaned back "I like this plan" she wore her little gucci dress.

The teacher Jessie looked over and his mouth fell.

Emma smiled seeing it worked and Jessie was coming upset, she looked over her shoulder back at Sean who raised an eybrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine" she undid her blouse a bit and tied her shirt in the middle, showing off her tanned flat stomach and belly botton pierced, which was completely against the rules.

Derek laughed seeing how mad Jessie was getting and glanced to Sean who was gawking Emma's body and almost drooling.

"Ladies" Sean's attention was brought back when Jessie stood in front of them "May I ask what is going on?" he folded his arms and the girls simply shrugs.

Some guy bursted up "I like being naked!" he screams and takes his pants off running out for the class to laugh or stare in shock.

Sean laughed harder with Derek and shook his head "That guy wasn't even part of the plan" he confirms and Emma smiled shaking her head.

Lunch came and Sean walked with Jay down the halls, they always looked like they owned it. Which they sort of did. Sean saw Emma with Peter, Jimmy and Paige and his stare darkened.

Sean came behind Jimmy and stole his black hat and put it on himself "Nice" he comments in sarcasm walking away.

Emma shook her head hidding her smile and Jay even patted Jimmy on the back and left with Sean.

Jealousy is a funny thing.

Emma's big brown eyes narrowed to sneak a glance at Sean until he was out of sight.


	26. Counting Crows

3rd day:

"Wake up girlies!" cheered Craig happy for once and coming into the girls dorm room. Sean followed him in with Spinner.

Craig fell in bed with Manny who glared at him stubbornly "What do you want?" she bitters.

He tried not to laugh and stuck his lower lip out "It's my birthday" he confirms.

Manny couldn't hide her smile and grinned "Happy birthday" she said.

He pouts "Still mad at me?" he asks and she sunk into his eyes slowly shaking her head 'no'.

He smiled and she returned it.

"Good" he kissed her catching her off gaurd but didn't mind it.

She melted into it and slowly kissed back holding his face gently in her hands.

"Ohhhh" sang Spinner falling into bed with Paige who tired laughs and Ellie groans hitting him and tried to sleep.

Ellie rolled the other way seeing Emma and tried to sleep again for Sean to come between them.

"Sean!" yells Emma trying to sleep and he just grinned not really caring. "Your on my hand!"

"Then squish over" He playfully taunted her.

Emma yelped almost falling off the bed and Sean's eyes widen trying to catch her but fell off himself.

Emma began laughing seeing Sean broke her fall and looked down at him "Well, at least I didn't get hurt" she taunted him back.

Sean couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hey!" pointed Spinner from the bed lying next to Paige and looking to Emma and Sean "We agreed no fighting"

"Their laughing Spin" Paige rolled her eyes but smiled.

What a goof.

Ellie finally sat up in her bed finally awake "It's the end of the world" she teased as Emma got off Sean and hid her blush.

Craig laid beside Manny and smiled carressing her hair "Best gift ever" he quietly said to her and she smiled softly back at him.

"hey" Jay knocks on the door coming inside with Derek.

"assembly is starting" Derek told them.

Sean grinned getting up and Emma saw it to eye him "What'd you do?.." she drifts curiously and he shrugs simply guiding his friends out.

The girls shared looks and got ready quickly to chase them and catch up.

The assembly made the chairs sit in order by girl, boy, girl, boy. Emma was in between Jay and Sean and tilted her head wanting to know what was going on and heard Jay mumbling something.

"are you counting?" Emma asks him and he just smirks.

"Welcome to Harvey School" Mrs.Kwan stood on stage and smiled to most of the boys in the assembly "Just from your visit we decided to celebrate and award you with a song by our noble choir" she clapped and went out stage.

The choir began setting up and Emma looked to Sean who looked pretty interested on whatever was on top of the stage.

"3..2..1...0" Jay ended his counting out loud and Emma huffs, she knew he was! Sean smiled leaning back and Emma looked on stage for yellow paint to burst down and onto their top 10 choirs of the world and painted them pukey colors.

"Oh my god!" laughs Paige covering her mouth from laughing so hard, even Emma laughed.

Raditch ran on the stage where the running of Choir came from "what is this?!" he yelled hysterically. He went to storm forward for a wood in the floor to fly up and hit his face.


	27. This Is Why I'm Hot

4th night:

"That was so good!" Ellie exclaims.

Derek smiled proudly across from her "Thanks to me!" he declared.

"I held the rope" whined Spinner, everyone just smiled sitting on the school stairs.

Craig wrapped Manny in his arms "So what next?" he grinned doopily and she laughs a little but they still wondered.

"Mr.O has got to go" confirms Paige and the girls all nod.

"All vote to get rid of Mr.Orlander?" Ellie asks putting up her hand and they raised theirs too.

"Okay" nods Manny "So what are we going to do?" she questions.

"He's a pervert" shrugs Paige "Send in a girl to do the job" she jokes with an eye roll.

"Emma" points Ellie.

"hey!" protests Emma as Sean looked over quickly.

He clenched his jaw "How about Amy? Or even Darcy...they put out" he confirms in a huff but a good offer to keep Emma away from Mr.O.

Emma looked to him thinking he was saying it to taunt her, trying to say she was a goody goody?

"I'll do it" bitters Emma and his mouth fell. She'll what?!

Paige laughs getting up "Come on" she pulled Emma away.

"I can get you ready" offered Ellie coming along with and Manny kissed Craig getting up.

"Bye" Craig smiled and saw Sean stand and block Manny's ways.

Sean bit his tounge looking down at Manny "does it really have to be **her**?" he quietly asked so no one could hear and Manny gave an impressed look to smile.

"I so knew it" she proudly said.

Sean rolled his eyes "Just..." he looked so fragile and sad.

"don't worry lover boy" she teased "I'll make sure he doesn't put his paws on her" she left without giving him another word.

Emma stood in front of a mirror with Ellie playing with her hair.

"Definatly curl it, you hav such long hair" Ellie grabbed the curler.

"this or this?" Manny questions Emma put two mini skirts up in her hands.

"That one" Emma pointed to one and Paige smirks.

"We're definatly going to make you so hot" she comments and Emma gave an uneasy look. "Well...more hot" Paige corrects herself grabbing some eye liner and eye shadow.


	28. So Seductive

5th day:

Emma had her long blonde hair curled and wore a white tank top with a black visible bra under.

She wore a jean skirt and high heels, the straps going a couple times around up her leg.

"Wow" Manny stared and Paige clapped with their sucess. Ellie laughed.

"It's Saturday so he should be in his dorm" Paige admits.

"What if he won't let me in though?" Emma questions and they stared at her dumb founded.

Manny had to laugh "He'll definatly let you in" she promised.

"Take this" Paige gives her play boy magazines "hide it in his room somwhere so someone can find it" she confirms and Emma nods.

"How'd you find them?" Emma curiously says.

Piage look to Ellie who rolled her eyes "My dad is obessesed with play boy, I went over today at lunch, I stole them" she shrugs and laughs with the girls.

Manny opened the door for Emma "Good luck" she watched her go and Emma went straight towards the offices, just to make sure he wasn't there.

But he was.

There was Mr.O in his classroom, at his desk.

She knocked on the door and he looked over to see her leaning against it seductivly..

His mouth dropped sizing Emma up and down, her lifted chest and long tan legs.

He tried not to drool and smirks.

"Emma...it's a Saturday" he felt his hard on when she came closer and sits on his desk laying the magazine behind her, where does she put it!?

Mr.O stood up and slowly put his hands to each side of her hips "So then...what are you here for Emma?" he glanced down her chest.

"Extra tutoring?" she smirks.

Trying to distract him, Emma started playing with his tie.

"So...can you do it?" she pouts a bit up at him.

"I can do a lot of things" Matt leans down smirking and Emma cursed in her head as the magazines wouldn't go into the table.

She had to shove harder but he'll notice!

Emma saw him lean down and almost see the magazines but she wouldn't let that happen, she crashed her lips to his and her eyes widen.

WHAT WAS SHE DOING?!

But she took the chance to shove the magazines in and pulls away "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then"

"what..." he went to ask but she was already gone.


	29. I'm Falling Even More In love

6th day:

Sean leaned on Jays orange civic thinking about Emma as Spinner kept talking.

"So we can bring our cars here?" Spinner asks Jay "No one told me that" he whined and stomped on his foot.

Jay lights his cigerette and snickers patting his car "I missed my baby" he confirms.

"You should get your motorcycle and take some girls for a ride" Spinner jokes to Sean who wasn't listening.

Jay eyed his friend "I think only one girl is on his mind" he snickers.

Ellie came over to them and Sean looked over and walked to her first wondering what happened with Emma and Mr.O.

"She got it in his desk, hopefully someone will find it soon. She had to kiss him!" Ellie exclaimed and Sean's blood boiled and Manny came over.

"Paws off huh?" he sneered at Manny and charged off.

Manny stood there and played with her hands guilty as everyone gave her a question look.

"I didn't mean to" saddens Manny turning to Craig "I didn't think she'd even do it" she admits.

"It's okay" Craig kissed her forehead.

Paige and Derek came over and Manny gave a look "Would never thought you two would enter a place together"

"It's the outdoors" Paige insists and Manny shared a look with Craig.

"Thats not what I meant..." Manny drifts but waves it off.

Derek points back at the dorm "We're going to go steal some pizza from the cafeteria" he looked at everybody "you in?"

They agreed together and went.

Meanwhile, Sean finally noticed himself going to Emma's dorm room and opened her door.

Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed and was removing her black heels.

"That's nice" Sean said in sarcasm closing the door behind him "Acting like a slut..."

"It's what guys want right?" Emma snapped more bitterly and Sean glared at her.

"No" he declared "It's not".

Emma put her shoes away and stood up "Who cares, it worked" she reminds.

"You know, maybe your just no acting anymore!" Sean yells.

"Excuse me?" Emma crossed her arms, first she did this for him, he basically declared it for her, and now...he's yelling at her?!

"You kissed him right" angered Sean "Probably liked being a slut. It was probably a calling for you" he clenched his teeth.

Emma goes to hit him and Sean grabbed her wrists "Let go" she tries shoving him for him to push her up against a wall, he grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips to hers.

Emma was getting dizzy from all the feelings rushing through her and did nothing back but kissed him back deeper.

It grew passionate and he held her tighter to him, her arms on his strong biceps.

They kissed until breathless and panted trying to catch their breath as they stood forehead to forehead.

"I love you" Sean blurted out. "...I love you, Em"

"I love you too" Emma admits with a pout that he gladly nibbled on playfully. He picked her up and she kissed him again as they fell softly on the bed.

He laid on top of her and pulled her shirt off along with his. Emma's tiny hands slid down his hard stomach and unbuckled his pants.

Sean groaned kissing her neck and she bit her lip.

That night, Sean made love to Emma Nelson.


	30. Uh Oh

7th day:

Sean woke up the next morning in black boxers but under blankets too and holding a sleeping Emma beside him.

He had to smile at the scene, who knew it would end up like this, they were always fighting...or maybe they just did it because of bad appearence or to hide it.

Doesn't matter because here they were. Sean kissed her shoulder and up to her neck where she groaned tiredly and felt his hand down her arm and smoothed his to her leg, swaying it up her thigh.

Emma bit her lip and finally tuns, Sean smirks down at her and she laughs as they kiss softly.

She was in shirt and panties ten minutes later until Sean pulled her on his lap not allowing her to get dressed any further, but she just smiled into his kiss. She moaned into his mouth feeling his hand slide up her shirt and gasped when the door knocked.

"Uh oh" Emma said and got off.

"Emma Nelson" came the voice behind the door and they both knew it was from Mrs.Kwan.

"shit" Sean cursed getting up in his boxers as Emma put on her pants and laughed at him trying to find his things, but it was too late. The door opened.

Mrs.H and Mrs.Kwan stood there with mouths hung open. Sean let a deep breath out looking to Emma, she huffed putting a piece of hair behind her ear. They really looked bad here now.

Sean shirtless and only wearing boxers, Emma looking guilty as ever having a guy in her dorm room. The teachers definatly knew what they just did.

"What's going on?" Mr.O asks coming into the room "Well, well, well" he comments.

"Out" Mrs.H told Sean.

"I'll take him to the office" confirms Mrs.Kwan as Sean slid jeans on and ran a hand through his hair. Where was his shirt?

As Sean left giving Emma one more glace, Mrs.H turned to Emma "Get cleaned up" she demands and turns to Mr.O "Wait for her, bring her to the office" she confirms and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"Don't leave her in there with him" Sean begs Mrs.H when she passed him and Mrs.Kwan for her to just ignore and stomp away.

Emma swallowed hard and turns to get new clothes. She grabbed a red shirt and a jean skirt. She saw Mr.O watching and raised an eyebrow "Can you turn?" she snapped and he smirks doing so slowly.

She shakingly put her jean skirt on and her red shirt, as she was buttoning up the chest part, her black bra pierced out and Mr.O couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed her on the wall smashing her hard into it and she yelled out.

"Don't!" she cried and he gripped her chest even harder, pushing her skirt up "Let me go!".

Outside, Sean was already running back and the teachers ran but not as quick, back to Emma's room. He bursted the door to see Emma on the wall with shirt not so on and Mr.O holding her against the wall, his hands all over her.

"Oh my lord!" Mrs.H covered her mouth and Mrs.Kwan ran in to see Sean punching Mr.O repeatingly in the face.


	31. Trouble Makers

"In this way" Mr. Raditch was at the office bringing in Craig, Jay, Manny, Spinner, Derek , Ellie and Paige. They see Sean and Emma already there for some reason.

Sean wore his blue jacket with jeans since he couldn't find his shirt and Emma still had the morning look to her and was playing with her hands.

Jay's mouth dropped knowing exactly what happened "You guys fucked!" he points.

Sean gave a harsh glare to his own best friend and Emma huffed ignoring him. They were definatly in bad moods.

Mr.O came out of the office and the friends sat together noticing him glare at Sean harshly, Sean back until he was out of sight and Mr.Raditch and Mrs.H came out and in front of the friends.

"I didn't think our students were like this" Mrs.H said to them "Girls being ruthless and doing silly stunts, sneaking around!?"

The friends glanced at another and Tracker came in when Raditch did his speech "screw ups" he told the boys looking down at them "It's all you've ever been"

Derek looked down and Spinner clenched his jaw. Jay's eyes darkened as did Craigs looking at Raditch. Sean kept his glare firm as well.

"Sean" Raditch huffs looking to the guy "You came here because your father ended up in jail, do you want to turn out like him?" he crossed his arms.

Sean tightened his fists wanting to smash it in Raditch's face as Emma sadly looked at him.

"Jay and Spinner" Raditch turned to them, the girls scoff shaking their heads...it wasn't Raditch's place to be saying this stuff "You guys grew up the bad side of town, if you want to proove yourselves worthy? This isn't it" he insists.

"You think trapping kids in a strict school is worthy?" Paige stood up and was sick of him giving heat to the guys, Tracker listened in.

Raditch glared at her and turned to Craig and Derek "You boys had it good, don't ruin your lives like this" he confirms, Derek wouldn't even look him in the eye but Craig scoffed at Raditch.

Tracker coughs stepping in "Can I talk to them?" he questions and Raditch snickers.

"you can try" he said and guided himself and Mrs.H out and Tracker stood in front of the teenagers, Raditch turned around "You just ruined the Ko-Ed education school" he left.

They sat their frowing. Mission complete. Why weren't they so happy?

Tracker raised an eyebrow to them "plan worked" he simply shrugged and they looked down or slowly nodded "You got your school back" he told the girls and looks to the guys "Do you feel proud?"

for some reason...they felt like shit.

"You guys didn't think did you?" Tracker says "You didn't think of the conequences. Too busy thinking of how to make things go your way to not think of the possibiltys of becoming friends and even getting along" he angers

They all couldn't believe what they just did.

"Bet you all wish you were ko-Ed now huh?" Tracker huffs "get to class" he leaves.


	32. How Stupid Could I Be

The night after Tracker shook their heads Emma laid in her bed with useless thought.

"I'm so stupid" she snickers.

Manny looked over and crawled in beside Emma on her bed "No Em, we all are" she teased.

Paige nods "we were getting along with the guys so much we didn't even see we were going to ruin it" she admits.

Ellie frowns as the silence continued and the girls sat in a circle on the beds.

"I miss them already" she jokes and they laugh.

"their just a staircase away" Manny reminds and they smile a little until Paige shook her head.

"No" Paige saddens "Mrs.H said if we left our rooms we'd be in even more big trouble" she insists.

Ellie looked to Emma "How are you suppose to see Sean again?" she asks and Emma sadly looks away trying to keep tears in.

Manny frowns "How am I suppose to see Craig again?" she said outloud.

Paige let a deep breath out running a hand through her hair "If only we'd take it back" she admits.

Ellie snickers "We've gone too far"

Manny nods "Getting the school drunk" she smiled a little.

Paige laughs "Putting Play boy in Mr.O's desk"

"spilling paint on the school choir" laughed Emma and all the girls joined in.

"Emma and Sean doing the dirty" teased Manny.

"shut up!" Laughs Emma throwing a pillow at her.

"I just wish we could all hand out again" Paige confirms "Without being in class. We have what? A week left" she pouts "I actually miss Spinner"

"Then we'll just talk to them in class" Ellie declared.

Emma shook her head 'no' "Teachers are far too ahead of us" she confirms and Manny nods.

"their not doing boy/girl anymore. It's girls one side and boys on the other until the week is done" Manny explained.

They all sadden.

"that's what?" Paige says "two more days?" they nod sadly.

Meanwhile in the boys room:

Everyone were in their beds doing whatever but in silence, not in the mood to talk nor smile.

Spinner looked at them and frowns "This sucks" he huffs.

"Not your choice" declared Craig softly playing with his guitar on his bed.

"Like your not pissed off about this" Spinner snapped.

"We did what any guy would do, stick up for his genders proudly" Derek scoffs "You'd think Raditch would be proud"

"I don't give a shit about Raditch" bitters Jay "Bringing up our history like that?" he clenched his fists.

"Yea but..." drifts Spinner "have you ever even seen Raditch stand up for anything?" he challanged.

Sean finally entered the conversation with a bitter glare "What the hell are you trying to say Spinner? It's over, done...get the hell over it" he sneered.

Spinner looked away when Sean tried going back to sleep, arms behind his head.

Spinner turned back around "I'm trying to say the school never asks US what WE wanted, and I think it's about time to say something".

The boys shared looks and even Sean opened his eyes.


	33. Right Kinda Wrong

It was two more days until the boys left and the school sat in the boys on one side and the girls on the other.

The teacher was lecturing them on about some kind of political judgement.

For some reason Paige was pretty interested in it and listened hard.

"These people stand and they save" the teacher confirms and goes on "they riot, they do anything to stop war, fights, anything!"

Meanwhile the others were watching and writing in a binder.

Emma sadly played with her pencil and Sean was watching her from the other side, why'd it have to end like this?

Tomorrow night the boys were leaving Girl Acedemy school...he couldn't stand that. He wanted to stay.

Everyone saw change in another. Manny found love, Paige was more open, Ellie was socail and not so gothic anymore, and Emma got over her sickness.

Craig spoke more and didn't hide his feelings in, Jay was a bit nicer and Derek was serious once a while. Spinner even grew more of a heart and considered the girls friends of his, he and Paige actually got along now.

And Sean? Sean finally laughed since months becuase of Emma, because of his friends, and the new ones. He was happy, they all were.

"Mr.Cameron" Jesse saw him staring off and took his attention back "What do you think of all the riots? Do you agree with the politics?" he questions.

Sean looked back at Emma who connected eyes with him, he looked at his friends and then nodded to his teacher 'yes'.

"and why's that?" Jesse leaned back on his desk.

Sean leaned forward sitting in his desk "Cause their fighting for what they believe in, right or wrong...they were doing what had to be done" he explains.

He saw Raditch come into the room looking around and spoke louder.

"Maybe being sent to jail is a good thing, could be bad things too though. But when you join people, strangers...and agree on terms to keep the lives of peoples going? I said it's pretty damn worthy" Sean kept his eye on Raditch.

Raditch looks away as the bell rang and everyone stood up.

Everyone was blown away that Sean just said that...and couldn't be anymore right.


	34. MrSherlock

That night Emma stayed alone in the drom, she wore a jean skirt and a dark blue t-shirt. She sat on her bed sadly thinking about Sean. 

Flashback:

_"I love you" Sean stared into her eyes "I love you, Em" _

End of Flashback.

Emma swallowed hard keeping the tears away. She heard movement outside her window and gave a wierd look.

"What the..." Emma went to it and opened her balcony window, Sean came in. "Sean!" she exclaims, eyes widening.

If they were caught!?

"What are you doing-" she was cut off when Sean cupped her face, kissing her passionatly.

She then had to pull away.

"Sean, if they hear anything..." she warns.

"They won't, come on" he grabbed her hand heading for the window and she stopped.

"Sean, I'm in trouble as it is" she confirms "One more time and I get kicked out" she insists "I have no where to go Sean" she explains.

"I promise you we won't get caught" Sean swears "And if we do? I'll say I kidnapped you" he teased and Emma smiled a bit and thought.

"fine" she huffs. He smiled and took her hand guiding her out.

They all met up at the back of the school building.

"So what's going on?" Manny asks crossing her arms to the boys.

The guys look to Sean who nods to Spinner "It was his idea" he said and Spinner nods turning to everybody.

"We leave tomorrow" he tells them.

"Good one sherlock" taunts Paige and Ellie laughs a little pulling her jacket closer.

Spinner put a finger up to her "Let me finish" he confirms and lifts an eyebrow at her, she smiled rolling her eyes and he went on "this is going to take alot of guts" he said.

The girls share looks and nods.

"What ever it is..." drifts Manny in Craig's arms "What do we have to loose?" she admits.

Craig smiled softly at her "Alright" he nods, they agreed.

"Come on" Spinner guides them somewhere and headed to the dorm rooms.

Sean held Emma back "what?" she asks.

"The whole jail thing... with, with my dad. I'm not like him Emma" he confirms sadly and Emma melted into him, did he really think she thought that?

Her heart skipped and she slipped her hand into his "Never said you were" she teased and brought him to the dorm rooms to start the plan.


	35. Little White Gloves

The next day, the LAST day.

"So...I don't know what to say" Manny laughs a bit to Craig who carried his bag.

Every guy was getting on the bus, Jay went into his civic going to follow the bus.

"Lets just say...I'll see you later" Craig grins down to her.

Craig kissed her and walked backwards stretching hands with her until she turned and glanced back at him leaving.

Craig went on the bus and glared at Raditch passing him...actually, all the guys were.

"What's with all these glares?" Raditch questions the bus driver who just shrugs dumb founded.

Sean got into Jay's civic and Derek and Spinner came on the bus, Raditch sat there for a moment and Spinner gave a look.

"Are we leaving yet?" Spinner asked in his seat to Raditch.

Raditch looked to the boys and Derek lift an eyebrow "That's what you wanted, right?" he taunts.

"Go" Raditch told the bus driver who started the bus and drove out.

The civic followed and Sean looked out the window, Emma was with her friends and the lovers watched another until out of sight.

"This might just not work" Ellie stared.

"Ellie" said Paige "Just pretend like it is...we're going to do it, remember what Jesse said about polictics?" Paige asks her and she just nods.

There was an assembly in the school so only the girls, since being the only students...went to it, all in uniforms.

Meanwhile, on the bus:

"Quiet down!" Raditch yells at all the guys screaming their heads off, cheering, singing and even fighting.

Craig smirks glancing to Spinner and Derek who just simply sat there.

All of a sudden a tire popped and the bus stopped, but Jay orange civic kept going.

Back at school:

Emma looked back at the dorm and slowly walked into the school for the assembly, Manny smiled a bit at her as she saw down in the chairs beside her.

Mrs.H was giving the girls some speech up on the stage.

The girls just sat there staring...as if not caring...and that meant **all **the girls.

"And now? A word from our concil" Mrs.H nods to the friends "Girls, come on" she stepped off stage.

Emma, Manny, Paige and Emma went up with little smirks, Mrs.H expected a speech on the wonderful school of theirs.

But they were doing a speech on something eles.

"As you all know our school was Girl Koed since 1968" Paige said in the mircophone. The girl students boredly clapped.

"No one could be prouder of the same sex gender of girls, specailly Mrs.H" says Ellie pointing to the princible who just smiled waving.

Manny then stepped in "But all that was just a lie" she confirms and Mrs.H stopped smiling.

The crowd grew silent and the teachers gave another looks, what was going on?

Meanwhile with the boys:

"Well this is going well" says Spinner now driving the bus.

"I'm sorry Mr.R" Derek told Raditch who was tied with rope and up against the bus driver. "It will only be like this until we get back to the school"

Raditch tried yelling but Craig put a blanket over them "What kind of man have I become?" Craig asks then bursts out laughing, Jays civic was back driving behind the bus.

But Sean wasn't in the car with him anymore...

Your dying to know what was happening huh?

Back with the girls:

"This school had the chance to go ko ed with the Franz boys" Manny told the student who looked at another confused.

"Our own teachers in this school who was 'proud' of the girl school, volunteered KO ED with boys. To bring boy and girls together" Ellie said and the crowd got louder.

"But I have to admit" Emma stepped in and looked at Mrs.H "It was a good idea" she went on to the students "But we ruined it, we behaved worse then ever, just so guys wouldn't envade our space. But then we relized they were good guys, they were smart too"

The girls slowly nodded.

"But now I remind myself, why didn't the school vote? I mean...the teachers did but what about the teens, I mean...we're the ones having to live with it" Emme smirks with her friends as the crowd cheered, agreeing.

They had them right where they wanted them

All the girls left the assemly to stand outside talking about the whole Ko-ED thing, confused and yelling about it.

"Hey!" yells Paige with Ellie.

"Guys! Listen up" Ellie yells to the girls.

"Come on!" Manny and Emma stood up on the becnh.

"Listen to us" Emma yelled

The girls finally listened up and sourrounded the bench.

"I'm sure your all upset over this situation but I think it's time we had our say" Manny said smiling back at Emma who said her part.

"Some of you think going KoED is a great idea, and we agree. But right now the school board doesn't care what we think" Emma hollared to the girls.

The teachers came out of the school and heard all the chaos.

"What is going on?" Mrs.Kwan yells, Emma went on as the girls listened carefully.

"Did they ever ask us what we wanted?" Emma asks.

"NO!" the girls yelled back.

"we're only objects to them" Emma says "They teach us right from wrong, they teach us the rights of women, they even teach us about open politics"

"YEahh" they cheered back. Paige and Ellie laughed together and clapped.

"So why don't we count?" Emma asks "Well I say screw em! I say we lead us girls to the dorms and lock ourselves up until they agree to our terms, that we want a say in it! We want to vote" Emma smiled proudly as all the girls cheered and clapped.

Manny got into it "It's our future guys! I say no more little white gloves!" she laughs "lets go lock ourselves in now!"

The girls cheered and ran over to the dorms.

Manny laughed hugging Emma back at Paige laughed and Ellie shook her head smiling at all the girls running. They could do this!

The teachers, the old security gaurds and school nurses tried stopping them but had no way into do so.

Tracker smiled with Jesse and go to Mrs.H "So, why don't we give them a vote?" Tracker asks.

"This is insane!" yelled Mrs.H

"The girl's parents are coming today, this is going to be crazy" she heard Mrs.Kwan talking to the security "Do anything to get them out"

"Their just young girls, the only thing is sleeping" they told her.

"Do it" states Mrs.Kwan.

"NO!" shouts Mrs.H.

The girls ran all over the dorms locking and blocking windows or doors.


	36. Boys And Girls

The gaurds sneaked to the back to jam open the back dor and four men ran in.

They stopped in tracks seeing tons of girls in uniforms, holding umbrella's.

"Out" sneered Paige who let the girls. "Or we start swinging"

The guards got ready to fight to just run out and they laughed.

Emma, Ellie and Manny were on the roof giving girls banners and signs to hold up about VOTING and SPEAKING OUT.

"This is absurd" said Mrs.H.

"I think it's amazing" laughed Jesse with Tracker who nods.

The parents were yelling and cursing as well as crying for their girls. Even reporters came to see.

The guards, all 12 of them stood in front of the dorms "Ok" one says into a speaker up at the girls "You made us do this, we're coming in and gas is too".

The girls just started clapping and cheering.

"What?" the guards turned around hearing roaring engines and turned to tons of motorcycles coming in.

They yelled out and ran out of their way as the bikes lined around the dorm and circled it, giving the engines a roar whenever guards tried going through.

They stopped and stared everybody down.

Sean led them and sat their on his bike smirking and leaned forward on it.

Paige went to the roof and met up with the girls who smiled watching with the others.

"Shit" Jesse blurts out and Tracker nods, no one was getting passed them or Sean.

"Teenagers scare the shit out of me" Tracker breaths.

The bus finally came and the rest of the guys went into the dorm going up to the roof with the girls and stood together.

A reporter threw a mircophone up to one of them and Derek caught it "Here's what we think.." he drifts so everyone could hear him "We want KOED...and we want a voice too" everyone cheered and Mrs.H looks to the gaurds.

"Okay!" she finally yells taking a step forward in defeat "This school will go KoED" people gasp or smile "Now come out!" she yells.

All the teenagers smiled happily and ran down and out running to their family or friends in success.

Everyone changed into normal clothes and stood outside greatting friends and family.

"these are you grown up kids" Mrs.H says to the crowd "Be proud!" the parents all clapped.

Emma wore jeans and a white tank top, she went aroind looking for a certain someone.

She then smiled andlaid eyes on Sean, he was standing against his motorcycle with arms crossed looking around.

He then saw her and smiled back standing fully up.

"Hey" she greets smiling, he held her neck pulling her closer.

"Hey" he quietly said inches away from her lips and pressed his to hers.

They smiled against lips and he held her tight, lifting her up and she wrapped arms around his neck, still kissing.

Emma pulled away hearing claps and rolled her eyes as Sean gently slid her down and glared at their friends for cutting off their moment.

It was Jay, Ellie and Derek "Do it again!" laughs Ellie.

Derek nods still clapping and Jay nods as well "This time, let her undress so we can see" Jay points out.

He laughed running away from Sean.

Ellie hugged Emma laughing and Derek joined in.

Meanwhile with Paige, her mother was in her drom room laying on her bed and closing her eyes.

"I don't get why you girls love your drama, boys just distract you, I can't..." her mohter kept going until Paige notices someone outside her window and quietly sneaks out.

Spinner stood out of it and helped her out.

She laughed up at him until he leaned down smiling and she closed her eyes as he kissed her, she back.

He pulled away smiling "I wanted to do that for a while" he admits, she laughs.

"Me too" they smile again.

Manny and Craig held hands walking around the school "I was thinking, we should another roit" he jokes and laughs with her.

"Oh goodie, it was pretty fun" she playfully nudged him.

"Ahaha" came fake laughs from Spinner, coming over with Paige, they also met up with the others.

Jay smirks "I agree, lets do it" he insists.

"Yeah, only this time, I get to ride a bike" Ellie giggles.

She checked out Sean's bike until he sat on it holding Emma.

Derek laughs and they continued talking as it fades to black.

Harvey Acedemy...boys and girls school.


	37. My Happy Ending

The AFTERMATH:

The girls stayed best friends as well as the guys, but they also shared another. Like a big happy family. They always told the stories on how they saved the day and the school.

Sean never stopped being the image of a bad boy until one day in school came, proposing to Emma on their last day of school on Raditch's desk...hey, he needs some kind of bad ass ending. Their happy to this day and she's pregnent with Sean Junoir.

Jay Hogart moved in with Spinner and Paige after graduation and bugged the hell out of them, but they wouldn't take their friend granted, never. He saved their marriage.

Derek opened up his own school and is probably the dumbest principle yet. But his chant is 'Go school and freedom'...even though he lets a little TOO MUCH freedom in his school. But at least he wasn't like Raditch. Nope, every kid in that school loved him.

As for Manny and Craig? Craig got her pregnent and she left school early to have the baby. They named it Harmony and she's a beautiful baby to this day and ready to go to Derek's school. They never kept out of touch with their best friends.

Actually...in stead of a dorm, now they all live in the same apartment.

How's that for a happy ending?


End file.
